Karena yang Seperti Itulah
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Dalam film itu... apakah Pandora berakting? Atau... memerankan karakter aslinya? Rhadamanthys tahu jawabannya.


A/N: Halo, ini fanfic berbahasa Indonesia saya yang kedua. Saya bikin ini karena kebetulan dan spontan, selain itu saya masih _stuck_ sama fanfic saya yang berjudul _Volunteers_. Seperti biasa, ini one-shot. Saya lebih senang bikin one-shot, soalnya langsung tamat ^_^ please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei

**Timeline: **Setelah Saint Seiya bener2 tamat (kapan?). Semua karakter dihidupkan kembali, khususnya Pandora dan Rhadamanthys.

**Karena yang Seperti Itulah…**

#

#

Rhadamanthys meminum segelas jus jeruk dingin sambil menyalakan TV. Dia duduk di sofa, gelasnya dipegang di tangan kanannya. Matanya mengarah ke TV, tapi sebenarnya pandangannya tersebut tidak fokus.

Dia sendirian malam ini. Teman-teman serumahnya, Aiacos dan Minos, tidak ada di rumah—entah di mana. Rhadamanthys tidak merasa kesal karena keduanya pergi tanpa mengajaknya. Dia tahu diri; dia sangat paham kalau Aiacos dan Minos memang bersahabat kental sejak dulu. Ada dinding tipis yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh Rhadamanthys. Dia tidak akan mengeluh tentang itu, lagipula dia memang tipe orang yang lebih suka sendirian.

"Sangat membosankan," desahnya. Tidak ada buku bacaan, tidak ada acara TV yang bagus. Dia meneguk jusnya lagi, kemudian mengambil remote TV dan mulai mengganti channel tanpa tujuan—hanya sekadar agar tangannya bergerak.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia membeku. Jus hampir tersembur dari mulutnya, karena dia nyaris tersedak. Beruntung dia segera menelan jusnya. Rhadamanthys melotot memandang TV, tangannya bergetar.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Rhadamanthys mengambil tindakan bijaksana dengan meletakkan gelasnya di meja kecil di sebelah sofa. Karena, jika tidak, pasti gelas itu akan jatuh dari tangannya dan pecah.

"Tidak… aku tidak percaya… tidak mungkin…"

Rhadamanthys menatap TV lekat-lekat, seolah mencari ilusi di sana. Tentu saja tidak ada ilusi sama sekali. Lalu dia berpikir apakah yang di TV itu adalah tipuan _computer graphic_, namun dia segera menyadari bahwa pikirannya itu bodoh.

Yang di TV itu nyata, sangat nyata.

"Lady Pandora…"

Rhadamanthys mengucek-ngucek matanya. Benarkah itu? Lady Pandora? Sedang apa dia di TV?

Rhadamanthys memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lebih baik. Dia membesarkan volume TV.

"…ini film pertama Anda, Miss Pandora?"

Pandora, dengan keanggunannya yang tak terbantahkan seperti biasa, tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Anda berperan sebagai wanita lumpuh yang berjuang untuk menjadi pemain harpa terkenal di seluruh dunia. Pasti peran Anda ini akan sangat menguras air mata."

Pandora menatap pewawancaranya dengan mata sayunya.

"Ya," kata Pandora. "Hidup tokoh utama ini penuh dengan kesedihan…" Pandora terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "…dan perjuangan."

"Pasti film ini akan segera menjadi box-office," sahut sang pewawancara. "Besok adalah hari rilisnya, kan? Saya sudah tidak sabar menonton film perdana Anda ini, Miss Pandora."

"Terima kasih," lagi-lagi Pandora tersenyum, anggun nan sedih. Khasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, benarkah Anda adalah pemain harpa sungguhan?"

"Saya hanya amatiran, bukan profesional," jawab Pandora, tampak enggan menjawab.

Rhadamanthys menghela napas, lalu menekan tombol _mute_ untuk mematikan suara TV. Rupanya Lady Pandora akan main film. Film perdananya. Menjadi pemain harpa.

Lady Pandora sama sekali tidak berubah, pikir Rhadamanthys. Tetap sangat cantik, anggun, lembut… tapi menyimpan kesedihan sendiri yang begitu dalam. Rhadamanthys tidak akan pernah lupa ketika Lady Pandora menjadi atasannya, menyiksanya dengan harpanya. Rhadamanthys mendengus geli ketika mengingat perkataan Pandora, "Saya amatiran, bukan profesional." Ya, mungkin Lady Pandora memang amatir dalam dunia panggung, tapi dia profesional dalam menyiksa. Menggelikan.

"Filmnya besok…" gumam Rhadamanthys. Dia bertekad harus menontonnya. Dia ingin melihat Lady-nya dalam film itu. Apakah benar aktingnya bisa membuat penonton menangis? Yah, mungkin. Tapi Rhadamanthys hampir yakin, dirinya akan tertawa.

Lady Pandora, biarkan aku menilai, kata Rhadamanthys dalam hati.

###

Keesokan harinya.

Aiacos turun ke meja makan pada pukul setengah dua belas siang. Ia menguap, tapi langsung mengernyit saat hanya menemukan Minos di meja makan.

"Rhadamanthys mana?" tanyanya.

"Pergi sejak tadi. Tidak tahu ke mana," jawab Minos.

Ya, saat itu Rhadamanthys sedang mengantre karcis di bioskop. Dan dia menggerutu sendiri karena antreannya sangat panjang. Apakah film Lady Pandora ini sebegitu ditunggu-tunggunya oleh orang-orang?

Rhadamanthys melihat sekeliling. Orang dari segala lapisan ada di sana: manula, dewasa, remaja, anak-anak, balita, dan bayi. Yah, tentu saja tidak semuanya mengantre. Tidak mungkin kan bayi mengantre? Yang jelas, remaja mendominasi antrean.

Akhirnya Rhadamanthys mendapat karcisnya, dan beruntungnya ia, tak perlu lagi menunggu karena film akan segera mulai. Rhadamanthys masih menyempatkan diri membeli minuman—dia tidak minat membeli _popcorn_—lalu segera menuju bioskop tempat filmnya akan diputar.

Sembari menonton, Rhadamanthys mengakui bahwa film itu bagus. Plotnya memang dibuat menyentuh, walaupun standar dan mudah ditebak. Mengisahkan tentang seorang gadis yang dibuang dari keluarganya, karena gadis itu lumpuh. Keluarganya yang kaya dan terhormat malu memiliki anak seperti dia. Dia dibuang ke sebuah desa terpencil, hanya dengan ditemani seorang pengasuh. Syukurlah, kakaknya yang baik hati membelikannya sebuah harpa. Gadis itu, yang saat masih tinggal di rumah orangtuanya memang sangat menyukai dan mahir bermain harpa, mengisi hari-harinya dengan harpa tersebut. Pengasuhnya berjuang agar gadis itu bisa mementaskan permainan harpanya di panggung profesional, lalu akhirnya memiliki konser solo. Mereka berdua berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mewujudkan impian itu. Dan—tentu saja—akhirnya berhasil. Dan—tentu saja juga—ada bumbu romantisme dalam perjalanan gadis itu meraih mimpinya.

Sekarang Rhadamanthys bisa mengakui bahwa akting Lady-nya memang jenius. Dia dapat mendengar banyak orang menangis di sekitarnya. Pasti akting Lady Pandora-lah—dan mungkin ditambah dengan musik yang sedih dan mendayu-dayu—yang membuat penonton menangis, karena tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari plot pasaran semacam itu—begitulah yang Rhadamanthys pikirkan.

Setelah film itu selesai, Rhadamanthys tidak tertawa, tidak pula menangis. Dia hanya menilai dalam diam. Satu pertanyaan mengapung di benaknya, mengganggu: Apakah tadi itu hanya akting? Atau… Lady Pandora memerankan dirinya sendiri?

Bukankah karakter gadis lumpuh itu agak mirip dengan Lady Pandora? Yah, kecuali… pastinya gadis lumpuh itu tidak akan pernah mengabdi pada Hades.

Rhadamanthys menghela napas, pikirannya menerawang. Lady Pandora yang cantik dan anggun… pasti tak lama lagi sosoknya itu bakal menjadi idola di mana-mana. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa memungkiri kecantikan dan keanggunan Lady Pandora, yang sangat khas dengan mata sayu dan wajah sendu, suara lembut dengan aura sedih yang nyata.

"Tidak, karakter gadis lumpuh itu beda dengan Lady Pandora," ucap Rhadamanthys pada dirinya sendiri, memutuskan dengan tegas. "Sangat berbeda."

###

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Minos setibanya Rhadamanthys di rumah mereka.

"Bioskop," jawab Rhadamanthys singkat.

"Kau nonton apa?" tanya Aiacos.

"Film terbaru Lady Pandora."

"Lady Pandora? Dia main film!" Aiacos tampak terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu, Aiacos?" Minos memandangnya heran. "Film itu sedang heboh di mana-mana, kan? Aneh sekali kau tidak tahu!" Minos menoleh ke Rhadamanthys. "Harusnya kau bilang pada kami kalau mau nonton film itu. Kita kan bisa pergi bersama."

"Maaf, aku ingin nonton sendiri. Aku ingin konsentrasi dalam menilai film itu," Rhadamanthys nyengir.

"Untuk apa? Memangnya kau kritikus film profesional?" ledek Aiacos.

"Bukan itu, Aiacos. Rhada-chan bukan kritikus film profesional, tapi dia pengagum rahasia Lady Pandora," timpal Minos.

"Apa maksudmu, Minos!" geram Rhadamanthys, wajahnya memerah sedikit. "Aku tidak seperti itu! Dan jangan panggil aku Rhada-chan!"

"Wah, selamat untukmu, pengagum rahasia yang pertama," Aiacos nyengir. "Aku masih menyimpan nomor telepon Lady Pandora… kau mau? Kau tidak punya tanda tangannya atau fotonya—bodoh kau, kenapa tidak minta dari dulu! Kalau kau punya, sekarang bisa kita jual dengan harga mahal!" cengiran Aiacos melebar, namun tak lama kemudian ia menjadi serius. "Tapi dengan punya nomor teleponnya, setidaknya kau bisa mendengar suaranya secara langsung, kan?"

"Nomor telepon? Boleh juga," kata Rhadamanthys, berpikir-pikir. "Aku ingin memberitahunya tentang penilaianku terhadap filmnya."

"Akan kutulis untukmu," Aiacos beranjak ke kamarnya.

###

"Halo?"

"Lady Pandora?"

"Siapa ini?"

"Ini aku. Rhadamanthys."

Jeda sejenak.

"Ternyata kau, Rhadamanthys. Kupikir siapa."

"Maafkan aku, Lady. Kau pasti heran, siapa yang berani menelepon ke nomor pribadimu. Nomor ini tidak boleh bocor ke penggemarmu kan, Lady Pandora."

"Apa maumu, Rhadamanthys?" tanya Lady Pandora dengan suara lembut hati-hati yang sudah sangat dikenal Rhadamanthys. "Kau mencoba mengancamku?"

"Tidak, Lady," jawab Rhadamanthys. Dia menikmati semua ini.

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin memberi selamat atas film perdanamu. Aku punya penilaian objektif tentang aktingmu di film itu, Lady. Punya waktu untuk mendengar? Aku tahu kau sibuk," Rhadamanthys menahan senyum.

"Jadi kau hanya mau bicara tentang itu?"

"Ya, Lady Pandora."

"Temui aku," kemudian Pandora memberitahukan alamatnya, tempat di mana Rhadamanthys bisa menemuinya.

###

Malam harinya.

Rhadamanthys memakai jaketnya, dan bersiap untuk pergi. Aiacos dan Minos memerhatikannya.

"Kau mau pergi lagi? Ke mana kali ini?" tanya Minos.

"Ke tempat Lady Pandora," jawab Rhadamanthys jujur. Entah mengapa, dia merasa harus selalu jujur kepada kedua temannya ini. Mungkin karena dirinya sangat menghargai mereka sekarang.

Aiacos dan Minos saling berpandangan, lalu sama-sama tertawa.

"Kencan rupanya," ledek Aiacos. "Kau beruntung sekali, Rhadamanthys. Berhasil kencan dengan seorang bintang!"

"Kau cemburu? Mau ikut denganku?" Rhadamanthys menawarkan, setengah serius setengah bercanda.

"Tidak, tidak… terima kasih banyak. Aku tahu Lady Pandora sangat cantik dan kini dia seorang bintang, tapi dia bukan tipeku," tolak Aiacos, nyengir. "Tapi mungkin Minos mau."

"Aku lebih suka pemain harmonika daripada harpa! Harpa membuatku muak!" Minos mengangkat bahu. Rhadamanthys tertawa, lalu keluar. Dia tahu perasaan kedua temannya terhadap Lady Pandora: menghormati, tapi segan. Tidak benci ataupun dendam. Sebenarnya, sama saja dengan perasaannya sendiri. Lady Pandora memiliki kewibawaan yang tidak bisa dibantah, namun penampilan lembut nan rapuhnya membuat tidak ada yang bisa membencinya.

Satu jam kemudian, Rhadamanthys tiba di kediaman Lady-nya. Kali ini Lady-nya memilih tinggal di rumah biasa, bukan membangun ulang rumahnya dulu yang dijadikan markas para Specter. Yah, baguslah. Rhadamanthys tidak suka istana suram itu.

Dia menekan bel. Sambil menunggu pintu dibuka, entah kenapa da menjadi gugup sendiri.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan… _Tuan Rhadamanthys_!" pelayan yang membukakan pintu terlihat terkejut.

"Lama tak jumpa, Zeros," Rhadamanthys tersenyum sedikit pada Zeros.

"Ya, ya, Tuan…" Zeros nampak gugup. Jelas, hal ini sangat tidak diduganya. "Silakan masuk, Tuan… Lady Pandora sudah menunggu."

"Terima kasih," Rhadamanthys melewati Zeros yang tampak terkejut. Rhadamanthys tahu, Zeros sangat heran menerima ucapan 'terima kasih' darinya. _Asal kau tahu, Zeros, aku sudah belajar untuk lebih bersopan santun. Bagaimanapun juga, aku pria Inggris._

"Ke sini, Tuan," Zeros membimbing Rhadamanthys ke sebuah ruangan.

Dan di sanalah ia. Lady Pandora. Lady-nya. Dengan segala pesonanya yang tak terlawan. Apakah dia tak berubah? Tidak. Mmm, tunggu. Dia lebih cantik…

"Selamat malam, Rhadamanthys. Aku sudah menunggumu."

"Selamat malam, Lady," Rhadamanthys memberi hormat ala _gentlemen_.

"Duduklah."

Rhadamanthys duduk, berhadapan dengan Lady Pandora.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

Rhadamanthys merasa geli mendengar hal itu. Lady Pandora menawarinya minuman? Sungguh hebat.

"Apa saja, terima kasih."

"Teh adalah yang terbaik," Pandora menoleh ke Zeros. "Zeros…"

"…ya, Lady, saya akan segera bawakan teh," Zeros keluar.

Rhadamanthys berdehem.

"Pertama-tama, selamat atas karier barumu, Lady," katanya, berbasa-basi.

"Itu hanya kebetulan," Pandora memejamkan mata, menampilkan ekspresi sedihnya yang familiar. _Betapa cantiknya Lady…_

"Katakan penilaianmu terhadap filmku, Rhadamanthys," ujar Pandora, membuat Rhadamanthys tersadar.

"Aktingmu bagus, Lady. Kau bisa membuat para penonton menangis."

"Hanya itukah penilaianmu?"

"Tidak. Aku menunggu teh, Lady."

Tepat pada saat itu, Zeros masuk. Ia menata poci teh dan kedua cangkir di meja.

"Silakan, Lady. Silakan, Tuan Rhadamanthys."

Setelah itu Zeros kembali keluar.

"Tehnya sudah datang," kata Pandora seraya menuangkan teh untuk Rhadamanthys, lalu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Rhadamanthys menyeruput tehnya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, Lady."

Pandora tidak membalas, jadi Rhadamanthys melanjutkan, "Apakah dalam film itu kau berakting? Atau… itulah karakter aslimu, Lady?"

Pandora meminum tehnya dengan anggun, lalu meletakkannya kembali.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Rhadamanthys tersenyum.

"Karakter gadis lumpuh itu mirip denganmu, Lady. Tadinya kupikir begitu. Lalu aku menemukan perbedaan yang sangat besar di antara kalian."

Pandora tetap diam.

"Kau sadar apa perbedaan itu, Lady?"

"Kenapa tidak langsung kaukatakan?"

Rhadamanthys tersenyum lagi.

"Perbedaannya adalah… dia berjuang keras, Lady, sedangkan kau hanya pasrah."

Ekspresi Pandora berubah.

"Gadis yang kauperankan itu berjuang keras menggapai mimpinya. Sedangkan kau, pasrah menerima nasibmu. Kalian berdua memiliki kesedihan yang sama, tapi perbedaannya menjadi mencolok karena hal yang kusebutkan tadi. Gadis itu tegar, sedangkan kau murung."

Rhadamanthys sengaja bicara blak-blakan. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk mengatakan hal ini secara langsung kepada Lady-nya, yang sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadi bintang yang sibuk.

"Maafkan aku bila perkataanku menyinggungmu, Lady. Kau mau menghukumku dengan harpamu? Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati," kata Rhadamanthys takzim.

"Harpaku bukan untuk menyiksa lagi," sahut Lady Pandora pelan. Dia menatap Rhadamanthys dengan mata sayunya, lalu tersenyum sedih.

"Kata-katamu benar sekali, Rhadamanthys. Aku sudah menyadari hal itu saat pertama kali membaca naskah dan memahami karakter gadis itu. Mirip denganku, tapi sebenarnya sangat berbeda."

Pandora berdiri, lalu berjalan ke jendela.

"Aku menerima tawaran main film ini karena tokoh utamanya adalah pemain harpa. Tapi tak kusangka, karakter tokoh utamanya seperti itu. Aku merasa sangat tersindir, Rhadamanthys," ujar Pandora seraya menatap bulan purnama di luar sana.

Kini giliran Rhadamanthys yang diam. Dia biarkan Lady-nya bicara.

"Tapi aku adalah aku, Rhadamanthys. Aku akan seperti ini, selamanya. Pasrah, diselimuti aura kesedihan. Inilah aku, dan aku merasa nyaman dengan ini. Aku tidak akan berubah. Aku tidak akan mengubah diriku," Pandora menoleh dan tersenyum sedih pada Rhadamanthys.

"Setidaknya kau tetap menerima tawaran main film itu, Lady. Dan meskipun kau merasa tersindir karena karakter gadis itu, kau tetap memerankannya dengan sangat baik. Kau mau berusaha untuk itu. Dan hal itu patut dihargai, Lady," Rhadamanthys berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati Pandora.

"Terima kasih," Pandora memberikan senyumnya lagi, tetapi kali ini tidak sesedih sebelumnya. Rhadamanthys teringat akan lukisan Pandora kecil di rumah markas Specter. Di lukisan itu, Pandora tersenyum dengan cukup riang—setidaknya itulah kesan yang ditangkapnya. Sekarang, senyum itu takkan pernah ada lagi. Yang ada hanya senyum sedih mengenaskan.

"Aku selalu menghormatimu apa adanya, Lady," Rhadamanthys membungkuk, kembali memberi hormat ala _gentlemen_. "Aku senang dengan keputusan Lady untuk tidak berubah. Permisi."

Rhadamanthys berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Pandora.

_Karena, Lady yang seperti itulah yang kucintai…_

###

Rhadamanthys berjalan pulang ke rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Minos dan Aiacos. Jaketnya disampirkan di pundaknya. Hatinya lega, karena telah mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada Lady-nya. Dan Sang Lady pun telah memberi jawaban: dia akan tetap menjadi diri sendiri. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Rhadamanthys. Jangan sampai dunia selebritis yang glamor dan penuh skandal itu mengubah Lady-nya.

Dia tersenyum sedikit, dan senyumnya melebar saat melewati sebuah bioskop dan melihat poster film Pandora.

"Rhadamanthys?"

Rhadamanthys menoleh, dan nyengir melihat orang yang memanggilnya, orang yang pernah membunuhnya—tepatnya, mati bersamanya.

"Kanon," sapanya.

"Mau ke mana kau?" Kanon menjajari langkah Rhadamanthys, lalu merangkulnya.

"Pulang. Kau mau mampir? Minum teh."

Kanon tertawa keras.

"Ada yang lain selain teh?" katanya, nyengir. "Aku hanya bercanda, teh baik untuk kesehatan. Hei, kau sudah nonton film Pandora? Bagus sekali filmnya, aku sangat terkesan! Kupuji akting Pandora, luar biasa! Sangat natural…"

Rhadamanthys tertawa.

"Aku mengerti…"

Dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama, menyongsong bulan purnama.

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Aduh2, fanfic spontan emang suka aneh. Maafkan saya, senpai-tachi. Saya gak biasa nulis cerita ber-genre romance, biasanya cuma berseliweran di kepala tanpa direalisasikan. Tapi tolong dibaca & review kalau sempat, agar saya bisa belajar untuk lebih baik pada kesempatan berikutnya. Makasih… ^w^


End file.
